Danny Fresh
Danny Fresh (* 6. September 1978 in Ostfildern-Ruit) ist ein deutscher Rapper. Er wohnte von 1993 bis 2003 im Landkreis Böblingen und lebt seit 2003 in Mannheim. Karriere Danny Fresh begann seine musikalische Karriere als MC, damals noch unter dem Namen D-Boy, im Jahr 1993 mit der HipHop Crew W4C (Warriors for Christ), zusammen mit dem Sänger und Produzenten Ruben und dem DJ PL Peter Pan. Bereits nach weniger als einem Jahr erschien das erste Demo-Tape Take a Look im Eigenvertrieb. Obwohl er damals noch teilweise in englischer Sprache rappte, entschied er sich recht bald für Deutsch. Ein weiteres Jahr später veröffentlichten W4C die erste gepresste Demo-CD, ebenfalls im Eigenvertrieb, Lord Take Care. 1997 erschien die erste offizielle EP von W4C, der 1998 die erste LP Not 2 Diss U folgte, deren Song I’ll Be Around als wenig beachtete Single über Sony Music veröffentlicht wurde. Obwohl Danny bereits auf Not 2 Diss U als Danny Fresh in Erscheinung trat, erschien 2000 unter dem Namen D-Boy der erste musikalische Gehversuch auf Solopfaden, die EP Frage-Antwort. Nach einer längeren Pause folgte das nächste W4C-Album O.S.T. erst im Jahr 2003, begleitet von diversen Single-Auskopplungen, die im großen und ganzen ohne nennenswerte Resonanz blieben und die vorerst letzte Veröffentlichung war die W4C LP Immer Noch im Sommer des Jahres 2005. Seit 2002 begann Danny Fresh erstmals auch außerhalb der lokalen Böblinger Szene mit anderen Bands und Projekten zusammenzuarbeiten und war u.a. auf dem Sampler Plattform Records (2002), dem Album des ehemaligen Söhne Mannheims Sängers Rolf Stahlhofen Zeit was zu ändern (2003) und auf beiden Singles und dem Album des Allstar-Projekts Zeichen der Zeit (2003/2004) vertreten. Insgesamt war die Zeit zwischen 2001 und 2006 bei Danny Fresh sehr vom Thema Live-Musik mit Band geprägt, da er in dieser Zeit vermehrt als Freestyle-MC mit diversen Bands und Projekten wie Stahlhofen & Band, The Wright Thing und Stahlhofens Mannem’ Soul Orchestra unterwegs war und von 2003 bis 2006 in Mannheim an der Popakademie studierte. Die jüngsten Veröffentlichungen waren ein Feature bei dem Song In deine Hände auf Xavier Naidoos Album Telegramm für X (2005), Danny Freshs erste Solo-LP Veni (2006), Live-Version mit Freestyle von Danny Fresh auf Xavier Naidoos Single Zeilen aus Gold''und im Herbst 2006 die erste ''Zeichen der Zeit Single Ich trage dich vom Album David Generation. Im Zuge der Zusammenarbeit mit Xavier Naidoo begleitete Danny Fresh 2006 dessen Tour Bist du am Leben interessiert als Gast und im Vorprogramm, spielte im Sommer noch weitere Festival-Termine mit Naidoo und Band und konnte sich somit vor mehr als 500.000 Zuschauern präsentieren. Am 22. Juni 2007 erschien Danny Freshs zweite LP 'Vidi mit Features von Xavier Naidoo, Bintia und Tone und anderen. Nachdem der 17-jährige Schüler Tim K. am 11. März 2009 in der baden-württembergischen Kreisstadt Winnenden ein Blutbad anrichtete, nahm Danny Fresh noch am selben Tag den Song "Was kann dieser Tag ändern" auf. Dieser sprach den Hinterbliebenen der Opfer derart aus dem Herzen, dass sie ihn zum Mottosong ihres Aktionsbündnisses machten. Am 17. Juli 2009 wurde der Song im Rahmen eines Benefiz-Fußballspiels mit einer Traditionsmannschaft des VfB Stuttgart zum Gedenken der Opfer und zur Unterstützung des „Aktionsbündnis Amoklauf Winnenden“ in Leutenbach nähe Winnenden erstmals aufgeführt. Das dritte Soloalbum von Danny Fresh hört auf den Titel "Vici" und erscheint am 7. August 2009 über "set free Entertainment". Die erste Single "Was ist schon dabei?" erschien am 17. Juli 2009, wurde von dem Mannheimer Crada produziert und mit dem Sänger Ruben Rodriguez aufgenommen. Danny Fresh und die Hip-Hop-Szene Auch aufmerksamere Beobachter der deutschen Hip-HopSzene werden feststellen, dass ihnen der Name Danny Fresh trotz der langen Zeit in der er als MC aktiv ist, eher wenig sagt. Dies liegt sicher zum einen daran, dass Dannys Crew W4C sich lange Jahre vornehmlich in der sog. christlichen Musik-Szene in Deutschland bewegt hat, die trotz beachtenswerter Verkaufszahlen im säkularen Bereich nicht stattfindet. Zum anderen engagiert sich Danny Fresh seit einigen Jahren größtenteils auf lokaler Ebene, wie zum Beispiel als Gründungsmitglied des Universal Zulu Nation Chapters Zulu South e. V. in Böblingen. Lokal spielte er mit verschiedenen Bands und Crews bereits im Vorprogramm für Afu-Ra oder Grand Agent und war an der Organisation lokaler HipHop Jams beteiligt. Vor allem im Zuge des Supports für Xavier Naidoo war es für viele HipHop Fans befremdlich, dass neben etablierten Größen wie Pal One, Tone, Bintia und Jonesmann ein MC stand, von dem bisher nur wenige gehört haben, wobei durch die Auftritte bei den Shows und Aftershow-Partys schnell klar wurde, dass es sich hier nicht um einen Neuling handelt. Stil Von den Raps her ist bei Danny Fresh eher eine Stilvielfalt bestimmend, d.h. Double-Time, Storytelling, wie auch Freestyle bei Live-Konzerten, wobei man Battle-Rap eher selten bis gar nicht vorfindet. Inhaltlich dreht es sich bei Danny Fresh eher um soziale kritische Themen und musikalisch ist eine deutliche Abgrenzung von seiner Crew W4C bemerkbar, die im Laufe der letzten Jahre verstärkt auf Live anstelle von Sample-Charakteristik setzten. Diskografie W4C * 1994: Take a Look (Demotape) * 1995: Lord Take Care (EP) * 1997: W4C (EP) * 1998: Not 2 Diss U (LP) * 2003: O.S.T. (LP) * 2005: Immer noch (LP) Danny Fresh * 2000: Frage-Antwort (EP) * 2006: Veni (LP) * 2007: Rockstar (Single) * 2007: Vidi (LP) * 2007: Was ist schon dabei (Single) * 2009: Vici (LP) Features * 2007: Blut, Schweiss und Tränen mit DJ GAMBIT auf GAIA * 2005: In deine Hände mit Xavier Naidoo auf Telegramm für X * 2006: Wenn Liebe nicht mehr reicht mit Cassandra Steen und Olli Banjo auf David Generation * 2009: Mut zur Veränderung mit Xavier Naidoo auf Alles kann besser werden Kategorie:Rapper Kategorie:W4C